Forgive Me and Take Me Back?
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After Aria and the rest of the girls find out that Ezra is "A" how will Aria deal with the guilt about not believing Jake? Will she be able to have his forgiveness and another chance? (My version of what I would love for to happen, but won't) ONE-SHOT!


**Authors Note: So I got super pissed off when Aria chose Ezra over Jake. Like, ugh! So I kind of imagine what would happen after Aria found out the truth. She obviously won't go back to Jake in the show but, this is basically what I wish could happen. Hope all you Jakria fans enjoy this ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

><p>Aria was broken. She was destroyed. She along with her other friends had discovered a couple of hours ago that Ezra was "A" the entire time. He wasn't just A, he was also board shorts. The same guy that Ali feared had gotten her pregnant. The same guy that was stalking her. They guys Ali was afraid of.<p>

Aria sat on her knees completely in shock. She started to look back at everything that he put them through. All the clues, hide-aways, the texts, the attacks, the warnings...EVERYTHING was him.

Now that Aria looked back at everything, it made sense. Ezra's mom paid Ali off. Ezra was obviously board shorts and he was the one that was after her. It broke Aria's heart to know that Ezra was using her the entire time just to get closer to Ali. How did he know that she was alive this whole time? Aria didn't know and she was sure she didn't even want to know. All she knew was that _he _was right. Jake was right. Aria remembered perfectly as if it had happened yesterday. He warned her about Ezra and advised her to keep and eye open. Now, Aria was regretting a lot of things. She regretted falling Ezra, choosing him over Jake and not believing Jake about his suspicions. She knew that she had to look for Jake and apologize. He looked out for her and she turned her back on him.

Aria felt so ashamed but she had to talk to Jake as soon as possible. She just hoped that he was still around Rosewood.

"I honestly can't believe Ezra would do something like this." Hanna spoke up as she rubbed Aria's back for support and also wiped the tears from her own face.

"It's always the one you least expect. It makes sense guys. He was board shorts and he was A. He was the older guy that was obsessed with her. He needed to do something in order to get close to her. Unfortunately, that meant getting closer to Aria." Spencer explained softly trying not to upset Aria more.

"I just can't shake the feeling that he could have chosen any one of us. Scary." Emily chimed in.

"When we met at the bar, I wonder if he already knew I was one of Ali's best friends. Before he started talking to me, I was looking at the flyer of Ali's disappearance. I wonder if he noticed that and assumed I was one of her friends" Aria spoke, while her voice cracked.

"This town is small Aria. I'm pretty sure that he already knew. Everyone in town knows that we are her best friends" Spencer answered. "And plus, he knew so much about us, he was obviously watching us for a long time."

"Can't believe you were literally sleeping with the enemy. I thought that only happened in movies." Hanna said.

"Shut up Han." Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't make her feel worse than what she already does."

Hanna sighed and realized Emily was right. "I'm sorry Aria...it's just crazy to think that it was him the whole time. I mean, we had our suspicions that A was a guy but we obviously never thought it was him.''

Aria all if a sudden stood up from the couch in Spencer's house and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"I have to find Jake. I have to apologize, I need him right now. I need to say sorry." Aria broke down crying again.

Emily got up and hugged her tightly. "It's too late right now Aria. You can find him tomorrow."

"She's right. We all need to get rest." Spencer advised.

"Rest? We just found out that one of our teachers/Aria's boyfriend is "A" and you want to rest? I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm staying up all night, literally." Hanna stood up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. "Who wants some?"

"All of us." Emily answered.

"I can't believe that I was such a bitch to Jake. He tried to warn me and I shot him down.

"Jake is nice Aria, I'm sure he is going to forgive you. You might have to work for it but I'm sure he will forgive you at some point." Emily said.

"I hope so." Aria wiped the tears from her face. She could feel her eyes getting extremely puffy. She excused herself to use the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she was a complete mess. She prayed that Jake would forgive her. She _needed_ his forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

Aria had woken up very early and went on her hunt to try to find Jake. She decided to look everywhere and leave his training facility the last place to look. She had no look anywhere. She went to the coffee shop, his apartment, everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. She finally decided to stop at the self-defense building where she met him for the first time. Just by thinking about it, made Aria feel at ease.

She walked inside th building and didn't see Jake in there.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the trainers.

"Yeah hi, I was looking for Jake. He wouldn't happen to be here?"

"No...he hasn't been here in months." the trainer responded.

"Why is that?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows.

"He got a foot injury a couple of months back and he's been having problems with it ever since. He's in the hospital right now."

"Oh my God. How did it happen?"

"Well, he explained that he went for high kick on the one our hanging bags and he got a cut on his foot. Turns out someone hid a knife in the bag and when Jake went up to kick it, it stabbed his foot lightly. It started with that and they began to have other problems with that same foot." the trainer explained.

Aria began to tear up as she obviously knew who had done this. It was Ezra. She knew it was a huge possibility that Ezra panicked when Aria had mentioned to him that he saw him yelling at a blond girl one day outside of the brew.

"My goodness. Do you know what hospital?" Aria was seriously worried about Jake now.

The trainer told Aria the hospital number and everything. As soon as she got all the information, she stormed to her car and practically flew to the hospital. She entered and headed up the elevator since she already knew the room number.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Aria stepped out. She went on the look out for the room. After passing a few pairs of doors, she finally found it and stepped inside.

"Jake!" Aria shrieked as she hurried over to him.

"Aria...what are you doing here?" Jake was surprised to see Aria after all this time. It had been months since she chose Ezra over him. He was sure he would never see her again.

Aria went straight to him and hugged him. "Jake I'm so sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me. I should have believed you...I was so dumb." Aria was crying hardcore now.

"Wow, slow down Aria. What are you talking about?" Jake asked curiously. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Aria tried to calm down before she would explain. "You were right about Ezra. He was a bad guy the whole time. He was the one I had always been afraid of, I just didn't know it. You were right Jake. And I didn't believe you. I can't believe I could be so dumb." Aria shook her head and held onto Jake's hand.

"You're not dumb Aria...you were just in love with the wrong person, unfortunately. How did you find out he was a bad guy?" Jake asked her.

Aria was trying to explain without spilling the beans about the whole "A" thing. After a few seconds she decided to tell Jake everything. She owed him that much.

It took hours to explain to Jake everything that her and her friends went through...along with Ali. To say Jake was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wow. For this to be happening for such a long time, he must have been really sneaky." Jake said still trying to digest everything that Aria just spilled out.

"Tell me about it. We had out suspicions that it was a guy but never in a million years, we thought it would be him." Aria said as another tear escaped her eye.

"He practically put you under a spell Aria, don't feel so bad." He wiped the tears away. He started thinking and then came to the conclusion. "He did this to me didn't he? He placed those knives inside the bag I kicked months ago.''

Aria nodded and looked down.

Jake lifted her chin up. "This wasn't your fault Aria. Like you said, he could of you or any of your friends. Unfortunately it was you but that wasn't your fault.''

"I know. I just want one thing."

"What?"

"Your forgiveness. I mean, I'm surprised you're even talking to me after I blew you off for him. I want you to forgive me Jake, please. I need you too. I-"

Aria got cut off by Jake who suddenly captured her lips with his. This was his way of showing Aria that she didn't need to apologize. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Jake finally pulled away. "Consider yourself forgiven even though you have nothing to apologize for."

Aria smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "I might be miserable right now but that's not why I came. I'm so glad I'm here with you right now. I'm lucky to know someone as understanding as you." she planted her forehead against his and smiled. "Is there any way, you can give me another chance Jake...please." Aria pleaded. She didn't care if she was sounding desperate. She knew that Jake was _that_ guy. He proved it to her many times. "I need you."

"You sure you want another chance? This fast? You don't need time to get yourself together first?" Jake asked concerned. He didn't want Aria to be doing this from her being miserable. He wanted her to be 100% sure she wanted this.

"Yes I'm sure...I want this jake."

Jake smiled and nodded. He kissed her lips once again answering her question with a yes. "I'll always protect you." he whispered in her ear.

Aria smiled and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. She was so fortunate to have someone like Jake that understood her and didn't hold grudges. She would make sure to not mess it up this time.

He had forgiven her and given her another chance. She was so thankful for that. With "A" now in the open, things would be very different for now on. In a good way.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
